


Courage of Stars

by echronus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Your Name, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echronus/pseuds/echronus
Summary: Spock與瓦肯星一同覆滅，早在Jim有機會認識他之前。Q向Spock Prime提供了個將那個宇宙導回正軌的機會，他該放手一搏嗎？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自〈君の名は〉，不需要看過電影才能看懂這篇。雖然只是取其概念但有劇透之可能，介意者請斟酌。  
> 篇名來自Sleeping At Last - Saturn

  

    作為瓦肯駐羅慕蘭大使，Spock多年來付出心血，致力於推動瓦肯與羅慕蘭進行和談，他原本很滿意於目前所取得的進展。但近期，羅慕蘭社會突然出現了一股人民組織勢力，主張羅慕蘭應該統一瓦肯，而不是和他們和平地同等共處，這項提議顯然更符合羅慕蘭人排外好戰的性格。

 

    因此，已經住在羅慕盧斯多年的Spock就這麼被 _請_ 回瓦肯。羅慕蘭參議會的執政官看在這些年來Spock對羅慕蘭社會做出的貢獻份上，讓他自行離開帝國，而不是用他們慣用的讓乘客不是那麼舒適的手法送他離開。

 

    雖然Saavik還留在羅慕盧斯爭取轉圜空間，她認為憑她身上流有一半的羅慕蘭血統，帝國參議會應不會太刁難她，但Spock明白希望渺茫。

 

    乘著水母號駛入羅慕蘭中立區後，Spock將其切換至自動駕駛模式，他確認一切系統正常運轉後從駕駛座起身步向後頭的艙室。由於水母號是設計給單人使用的艦艇，所以這唯一的艙室並不是挺大，而Spock還在起居空間外闢出一處供他冥想之用。

 

    現在，冥想時間可以說是他一天裡最期待的時刻，只有在冥想時Spock才會准許自己想起已逝的t’hy’la。雖然他已經和Saavik結合多年，他也視她為最親密的家人般敬愛她，但他容許自己承認其存在的那份最誠摯純粹的愛早就隨他的t’hy’la化為星塵，葬在這廣袤的宇宙之中。

 

    在他設置好冥想所需的薰香後，像往常那樣閉上眼讓自己沈浸進意識之中。但過了一般所需的時間，他仍維持著清醒狀態。感覺到一絲異樣，Spock疑惑地睜開眼，卻看到一個穿著古怪的人性生物蹲在他面前，與他視線平行地偏頭瞪著他看。

 

    那人——姑且這樣稱之——穿著類似於地球上古羅馬時代的托加長袍，搖頭晃腦卻又一言不發地看著他，Spock十分疑惑他是怎麼出現在一艘沒有傳送設備的小船上的。但多年在宇宙中探索未知的經驗，讓他早已學會不對任何光怪陸離的事情大驚小怪。

 

    對方似乎沒打算開口的樣子，Spock只好先打破沉默。「我是瓦肯的Spock，請問閣下是誰。又是如何出現在此處？」

 

    「我是Q，但你沒聽說過，所以跟你說也沒用。」對方咧嘴而笑。「而我早就知道你是Spock，我是專程來找你的。」

 

    Spock偏頭，他的回答沒有解開他任何疑惑，反倒引發了更多疑問。「請問有什麼我能幫忙你的，Mr Q？」

 

    Q開心地像孩子般大笑了幾聲。「你的反應真好玩。」也許是蹲得累了，他站起身在空間不大的艙室裡踱步。「不是我需要幫忙，是Jim Kirk需要你。」

 

    這個名字永遠都能掀起Spock內心的風暴，但Spock勉力維持著面無表情。Q可能只是鬧著他玩，畢竟他和Jim之間的事蹟都是公開資訊，任何有心人皆能輕易獲取相關訊息。

 

    Q像是知道Spock心裡在想什麼似的，他搖了搖手指。「No, no, no. 不是你的Kirk，是別的宇宙的Kirk。」

 

    好吧，Spock這下被提起了興趣。他挑眉說道：「願聞其詳。」

 

    Q在房裡唯一的一張椅子坐下，手掌一攤，其上便出現了個全息投影。即使隔了一段距離，Spock也能認出那是Jim。要是平常的他，可能會把重點放在Q是如何不用任何設備來投放全息影像的；但現在他下意識理了理長袍站起身，只為了是想更近地看看，看那個既熟悉又陌生的Jim。

 

    投影中的Jim相當年輕，比他和他的Jim相遇時還要年輕得多。彼時他的Jim已經是位成熟的星聯軍官；但眼前這位還只是個青少年，身著星艦學院的猩紅色學員制服。他近乎貪婪地盯著他從未認識過的Jim的樣子，有股想伸出手去觸摸的衝動。

 

    意識到自己快要失態，Spock清清喉嚨收回視線。「我請求你進一步闡釋。」

  
    「那個宇宙的Spock已經死了。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中所提羅慕蘭的統一瓦肯運動，是查資料的時候看到的，但沒有提及細節，如有引用失誤煩請告知


	2. Chapter 2

 

_「那個宇宙的Spock已經死了。」_

 

    也許是沒有看過瓦肯人如此情感外顯的樣子，Spock震驚的模樣似乎取悅了Q。「瓦肯星被人為毀滅，幾乎沒有瓦肯人倖免於難。」他收起放出投影的手掌繼續說道：「如果這件事沒有發生，那個宇宙的你應在五年前進入星艦學院就讀，兩年後畢業隨即被學院延攬，還成了剛入學的小Kirk的教授。」

 

    他和他的Jim在學院是同學，但在那個宇宙原本會成為師生。即使和自己的經歷所有不同也是很有趣的發展，但這些原應發生的未來被改變了。Spock不解地問道：「發生了什麼事？」

 

    Q擺擺手。「那不重要，如果你要做，屆時你自然會知道。」

 

    「那麼你要我怎麼做？從這個宇宙帶一批瓦肯人過去復興？」

 

    「不，我才不關心瓦肯人，你們一點也不有趣。」Q撇撇嘴。「但要是Kirk沒有遇到Spock——也就是你——宇宙中會少了很多好玩的事。」

 

    在企業號上的那些年是Spock一生中最快樂的時光（如果他對自己承認的話），他忍不住想像起那些事情完全沒發生過的樣子——

 

    Jim還是會當上企業號的艦長，但沒有一個理智的瓦肯人在他做出衝動決策前勸阻他；沒有一個勇敢的瓦肯人在他遇到危險時擋在他面前；沒有一個機智的瓦肯人在他遇到困境時提出建議⋯⋯

 

 _Jim需要他正如他需要Jim_ 。

 

    「但恐怕我這麼個垂垂老矣的瓦肯人已無法承擔長年的深空任務。」

 

    「你想一個人獨佔兩個Kirk？也想得太美了吧。」Q翻了翻白眼。「而且你都知道未來的發展了，這一樣一點也不好玩。」

 

    「那麼我已想不到要如何提供我的協助。」

 

    「你——」Q突然伸出手指直指著他。「你到那個小Kirk身邊去，等待拯救瓦肯的機會到來。」

 

    Spock的眉毛挑得都快隱沒在瀏海之下了。「我以為你方才說那邊的瓦肯星早已毀滅？」

 

    「是呀。」

 

    「你的言下之意是你有能力改變過去？」

 

    「嗯哼。」

 

    「恕我失禮。但如果你有此種能力，為什麼不直接改變瓦肯的命運？」

 

    「欸⋯⋯就算我有點神通廣大，但我無法自己直接介入。」Q撅著嘴。

 

    Spock覺得這表情在他做來相當違和，但他禮貌地不作任何表示。

 

    「我可以做的是，用點手段讓Kirk有那個機會去改變。只是我不保證他一定會成功，也有可能到頭來還是白費力氣。」

 

    「既然你可以做到這樣，那麼送我到過去，讓我來做。」

 

    「不！只能是Kirk去。囉囉唆唆的，你到底想不想做？」Q吹鬍子瞪眼地說道。

 

    「如果我去了，是否表示我回不到原本的宇宙？」

 

    「對。」

 

    Spock陷入長考，他該相信Q的說詞嗎？這全部早已超過常理。他忍不住想著這是不是羅慕蘭人的陷阱，但羅慕蘭應該也沒有可以直接登上這艘船的技術。

 

    在他晚年的志業才剛毀於一旦之時，能獻出自己所有生命剩餘價值去幫助任何一個Jim，這對他來說是無可抵擋的吸引。

 

    過長的沈默讓Q開始不耐煩。「不要拉倒。」

 

    啵的一聲，Q消失了。

 

    「等等——」Spock下意識伸出手，卻只抓到了空氣。

 

    這一切應該只是他的幻想，冥想失敗導致他進入類似夢境的狀態，這情況不是沒有發生過，這麼想雖然讓他安慰多了。

 

    但在以往企業號的冒險探索之旅（他在心裡這樣偷偷稱呼）也曾見證過平行宇宙的存在。在他所遇見過的幾個宇宙，即便歷經波折，他和Jim最終都走到了一起。

 

    有個Jim的生命中註定不會有另一個他自己的存在，一想到這個可能性令他感到十分痛苦。

 

    身後似乎有什麼動靜，Spock一轉身，Q便在他眼前閃現。

 

    「怎麼，反悔啦？」Q像是一直都沒離開過地說。

 

    「我決定前往。」Spock已經很久沒有這種熱血沸騰的感覺。

 

    「喔？你確定嗎？去了就回不來囉。」

   

    Spock實在很難理解Q的想法，一下想要他去：一下又想讓他後悔。

 

    他不由得想到Saavik，這下勢必得辜負她了。要不是Saavik的堅持，Spock原不願與她結合。她這麼年輕，不該屈就他這個行將就木的老頭。她未來還有大把大好時光，而他也可以預見比他更適合她的追求者眾。

 

    「是否能在出發前讓我發個訊息？」

 

    Q聳聳肩，一副不置可否樣。

 

    Spock趕在Q反悔前抓緊時間，以最短的篇幅盡力解釋整個情形。

 

    Q作勢掏出實際上並不存在的懷錶。「趕時間呢。」

 

    要是他有那閒情逸致，Spock也許還會欣賞Q的戲劇化，但他頭抬也沒抬，手指飛速地在PADD上移動。

 

    點下發送，他抬頭目光灼灼地看向Q。

 

    Q滿意地點點頭，打了個響指。

 

    _對不起，Saavik，請就讓我自私這一回。_

 

    ＊＊＊

 

    **_瓦肯駐羅慕蘭大使失蹤已逾一週，搜救行動仍在進行  
_**  
_（星聯先鋒報訊 238703）瓦肯駐羅慕蘭大使Spock，其駕駛之單人艦艇——水母號，一週前於羅慕蘭中立區失去訊號。瓦肯方面收到消息後，隨即組織一支搜索隊前往其訊號最後出現的座標處，至今日仍搜索未果。仍然待在羅慕蘭帝國首都羅慕盧斯的大使夫人Saavik，日前曾發表關於羅慕蘭方面與大使失蹤一案毫無關係的簡短聲明，婉拒了一切媒體進一步的採訪要求。_

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

    不像他遇過最迥異的鏡像宇宙，這個宇宙跟他自己的沒什麼不同，除了時間點落在129年前和瓦肯星已經不存在以外。

 

    Q敘述這個宇宙的瓦肯星已遭毀滅的當下，仍Spock對此沒什麼真實感，直到現在。他感受不到任何在意識邊緣那些屬於他同胞意識的嗡鳴，此前它們一直像是白噪音般，他從未多加關注。不過同時，他意識深處沈寂許久的t’hy’la鏈結微微顫動起來。

 

當初他的t’hy’la鏈結破裂後，瓦肯上所有頂尖的治療師都無法徹底將其殘餘部份從Spock的意識中抹除，只能讓它處於沉眠狀態，並以新的婚姻鏈結取代，以維持Spock的意識安定。

 

    但現在，它感應到了這宇宙中，Jim的存在。

  
  


＊＊＊   
  
  


    當初所剩無幾的倖存瓦肯人，全都聚集起來落腳在娜瓦薩星系中的某個行星上，雖說與原瓦肯星位於同個星系，但具體位置連星聯也不知道。雖然瓦肯人的科技大部分都隨著星球的毀滅而消逝，但僅憑現能掌握的技術，也足以讓他們的所在地不被找到。瓦肯人就此與世隔離，消失在所有人的視線之中。

 

    所以Spock到了星聯總部表明自己瓦肯人的身份後，受到了官方的極度重視。由於Spock並不希望因瓦肯人現在已成珍稀物種的原因而受到關注，或更糟的——引來不必要的注意，星聯就幫他另外創造了個前來星聯尋求政治庇護的羅慕蘭難民的身分。每個種族不論本性如何，總是有反骨的人，既然有不想受邏輯束縛的瓦肯人，有追求和平的羅慕蘭人自然也不奇怪。

 

    星聯高層極度禮遇Spock，但他婉拒了高層給他的安排，而是請求到星艦學院去當圖書館員。這要求雖然很不尋常，但考慮到瓦肯人追求知識的天性，和他希望保持低調，倒也算得上合理。

  
  


    ＊＊＊

  
  


Spock曾經試圖獲取這宇宙的Jim Kirk的資訊，但搜尋出來的結果大部分都是與 George Kirk相關的訊息。而Spock驚異地發現，這宇宙的發展和他自己的很不一樣。

 

_     2233，Narada號意外穿過蟲洞出現在這個宇宙，Kelvin號偵測到其異常訊號前去查看。Narada號艦長Nero以為只是遇到磁爆，不知他們穿越蟲洞到了其他宇宙，誤認Kelvin號闖進羅慕蘭帝國疆域。Kelvin號艦長Richard Robau應Nero的要求傳送過去後隨即殉職，時任大副的George Kirk接過指揮權後發出求救警報，本就在附近星域的兩艘瓦肯星艦收到訊號後趕來馳援，與Kelvin號聯手擊退了Narada號，Nero因此對瓦肯人和人類懷恨在心。 _

 

_     2253，20年間無人得知Narada號的去向，有一說Narada號敗退逃亡途中被克林貢人所俘虜監禁，但未經證實。Narada號再次出現便突襲了瓦肯，承載60億人口的瓦肯主星坍縮為中子星。極少數的瓦肯人倖存，他們遷移到同星系的其他行星上，不再過問星聯事務。 _

 

    看到Narada號事件的詳細過程令Spock腰側一側痛苦的緊縮，如此多的同胞在一夕之間化為星塵。而僅靠那些極少數的倖存者，也許無法把瓦肯文化完整留存下來，更別說是他們悠久歲月中所累積下來龐大的知識。

 

    縱使他已見識過不同的平行宇宙，歷史能有多迥異的發展他是知道的。像是那個邪惡的鏡像宇宙（他的Jim私下這麼稱呼），但這太過了。他無法置信有個宇宙的瓦肯人會像這樣幾近滅絕。

 

    而據Q所言，他們有機會改變這一切。

 

_     「等我的信號，出現時你會知道的！」 _ Q留下這句話飄蕩在空氣中後就再一次消失。想到當時的景象還是有點令Spock覺得不真實，但他不相信Q大費周章將他送到這個平行宇宙只為了唬弄個老人。

 

    來到學院後，殘餘鏈結的反應更強了些，他已將近一世紀沒離他的t’hy’la如此之近。有關Jim的公開資訊實在不多，但Spock查到了他的入學時間。過了這個暑假後，Jim即將迎來他學院生活的第三年。

 

    Spock選擇在圖書館裡守株待兔。原因無他，現在無論什麼所需資訊都在PADD上唾手可得，極少學員會選擇前來查閱紙本書，既慢又沒效率；但他的Jim會，他迷戀將紙質書捧在手上的感覺，紙張翻頁的聲響和書本因年代久遠而特有的霉味對他來說都是種享受。

 

    他相信這個Jim Kirk和他的Jim沒什麼兩樣。

  
  


    ＊＊＊

  
  


    學院圖書館寂靜得連根針掉在地上的聲音都清晰可聞，長靴踏在光潔的大理石面的聲響在整個廳堂的空間裡迴盪。Spock走向櫃台，後頭的職員似乎是這偌大的圖書館裡唯一的生物。

 

    Spock清清喉嚨，如願引起對方注意。他趕忙自我介紹自己是來地球尋求庇護的羅慕蘭人Arev，對方抬頭瞟了眼，只是簡單地點了點頭，報上了自己的名字「Flint Brack」後又低頭繼續方才被打斷的事務。

 

    Spock覺得那人渾身散發著一股神秘氣息，似乎和他自己一樣背負著什麼秘密，但瓦肯人不會去探究他人不願透露的資訊。不過他的名字總讓Spock有股奇怪的熟悉感。

 

    星聯方面會答應Spock屈就在此，是因為Spock提出為了取得庇護身份，他願意協助艦隊完善他們的資料庫。由於瓦肯是星聯的科研基地，許多的成果就這麼隨著瓦肯科學院的覆滅而消失，現在能有個瓦肯人來貢獻他們的知識，這對星聯來說是求之不得。而學院線上資料庫的系統直接隸屬艦隊資料庫的底下，在這裡能讓Spock直接登錄，且比起待在艦隊總部裡來說，這邊來得低調的多。

  
    現在，他只要靜待Jim來找到他就行。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實Flint是借用了ST世界觀裡一個特殊的人物，但只是個彩蛋而已XD


	4. Chapter 4

 

「小鬼，你又要去圖書館？這才剛開學沒多久。」

「我用功啊，你忘了我得在今年畢業啊？Bones。」

 

被稱呼為Bones的Dr McCoy皺眉看向他興致高昂的室友Jim Kirk，後者一點都不像是去唸書的。「才怪，你現在比較像平常準備要去酒吧獵豔的樣子。」

 

Kirk揮舞著手上的PADD。「要是我要去把妹，還會帶著這麼多累贅嗎？」

 

McCoy假裝思考了下。「也許這是你接近Uhura的新招數呢。」他訕笑地說道。

 

    「哎唷，總之說了不是！」

 

    「晚上要是不回來給我傳個簡訊。」

 

    「我說了晚飯前就回來！」Kirk連翻了好幾個白眼。「天啊，你就是不相信我是吧？」

 

    McCoy雙手環胸擋在敞開的房門口，挑眉瞪著他任性的室友。

 

    Kirk舉起雙手做投降貌。「好啦好啦，真是敗給你了。」他繞過McCoy走向外頭，小小聲地補了一句。「老媽。」

 

    McCoy看著Kirk遠去的背影，搖了搖頭。「真是讓人不省心的小鬼。」

  
  


    ＊＊＊

「Kirk學員，很高興再次見到你。」

 

Kirk在一個書架後找到了正認真地低頭看著手上的書的Arev，對方一點都不意外看到他的樣子，好像早知道他會來似的。

「呃……嗨。」Kirk露出有些靦腆的笑容。

 

Kirk其實也不太明白自己為什麼一直有股想見到Arev的衝動，像是有股莫名的力量一直在驅使他似的。

 

    第一次見到Arev是在開學後三天，Kirk想趁學期剛開始課程還不太繁重時來找本古典小說看。雖然早在兩個世紀前，連曲速都還未被開發出來之時，地球上的所有書籍就都已完成數位化。但他認為閱讀的真諦就是將紙本書捧在手上，去感受和文字實際交融的感覺，可惜現代人完全無法領會這種體驗。

 

只是他沒讓任何人知道他這點偏好，就連Bones也是。在所有人都以為他是個做事不經腦子的蠢蛋之時，要是有人知道他實際上就像個老學究一樣鍾愛紙質書，大概會引發每個人對他的認知衝突吧。

 

那時，Kirk注意到往常都只有負責櫃台的Mr Brack在的圖書館裡多了個『職員』。那名長者看到他之後，主動趨前向他自我介紹，對方自稱是圖書館新來的職員。但追求實際與效率的星艦學院怎會聘請一位簡直和那些紙質書一樣老的人？

 

    「我知道你對我有很多疑惑，包括我的種族。」

 

    在疑惑長者為何如此主動找他攀談，就好像他們是老朋友似的，同時，Kirk看向那呆板的平瀏海和引人注目的尖耳朵，不禁腹誹道：「這不是明擺著嘛！」但當然他沒真的發作出來，只是反常地小心斟酌遣詞用句，平常他說話可沒這麼支支吾吾。「呃……我沒有要冒犯的意思，但你是……瓦——」

 

    Spock溫和地打斷Kirk的欲言又止。「我恐怕要讓你失望了，我並非瓦肯人，而是來地球向聯邦尋求庇護的羅慕蘭人。」

 

    Kirk一副打從心底質疑樣。「羅慕蘭？可他們——」

 

    「人類並不都是和善的；也並不都是殘暴的。這你同意嗎？」他見Kirk點點頭，繼續道：「所以，有追求和平的羅慕蘭人就這麼令人意外嗎？」

 

    「你說的沒錯，不過你的髮型——只有瓦肯人會留這麼⋯⋯」呆板？好笑？Kirk絞盡腦汁想要想出個不那麼冒犯的形容詞。

 

    長者直接回答，免了他的煩惱：「以往為了能在聯邦勢力統轄的星球間來往而不引起矚目，我一向以瓦肯人的形象示人，這樣能帶來許多便利且免除麻煩。但在瓦肯星覆滅後，這樣已經行不通了，反而會引來不必要的關注。」

 

    Kirk理解地點點頭。「但我以為羅慕蘭人都有刺青？」外星種族概論的課堂上曾經介紹過羅慕蘭人最顯著的特徵為臉上的刺青。

 

    「一般來說是的。但你可曾知曉那些刺青的來歷？」

 

    長者一副像是教授在上課的態度，卻不令人感到生厭，Kirk反倒覺得對方給他的感覺像是朋友和長輩。Kirk很少這麼快對一個陌生人感到親近，此前唯一的一人就是他親愛的室友，Bones。

 

    「不，我們對羅慕蘭文化所知不多，他們只樂於對聯邦展示他們國防科技之先進。」

 

    「每當羅慕蘭人失去他們所愛之人，便會在身上留下永久的印記以銘記他們。」

 

    「我無意冒犯，但你活了這麼大歲數，難道就沒失去過任何人？」

 

    態度一直很平靜的Arev，即使控制能力再好，此刻也不免露出了一絲悲痛的神情，令Krik後悔問了這個問題。

 

    「我摯愛的印記雋刻在我的心上。」

 

    Arev似乎並不感到被冒犯，而他溫柔的眼神讓Kirk感到一絲異樣的熟悉感，像是這並非是他們第一次見面——

  
    但這怎麼可能呢？

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

    Kirk走在回宿舍的路上思考著，最近他的生活似乎有一百八十度的大轉變。一有空閒他就往圖書館跑，Bones以為他天天都去唸書，被他認真的樣子嚇著了，天天拿著醫用三錄儀對著他揮舞，掃完還拿注射器戳他。（「我去泡吧不行，去唸書也不行，你到底想要我怎樣？！」「我不管，行為反常就要檢查！」）

 

    他喜歡跟長者聊天，從文學到量子物理，簡直漫無邊際，所以Bones的誤解某個角度來說也沒錯，他從和Arev之間的交談學到的比從課堂上還多，Kirk總是想不透他們哪來那麼多話可以聊。

 

    「⋯⋯那是最好的時代，那是最壞的時代。」Kirk自言自語地脫口而出。

 

    「狄更斯的《雙城記》」

 

    「你知道？」Kirk訝異地挑眉。「難道羅慕蘭人也對地球文學有所涉獵？」

 

    「是的，我的伴侶十分喜愛狄更斯。」Arev像是想到什麼美好的回憶，神情柔軟。「那麼你看過《荒涼山莊》嗎？」

 

    Kirk搖搖頭，他知道這本也是狄更斯的著作，不過那厚度令他有點望而生卻。

 

    「我的伴侶很喜歡它，我相信你也會的。」

 

_     為什麼他喜歡我就會喜歡？ _ 「你的伴侶也是羅慕蘭人嗎？」Kirk如此問道，沒把最想問的問題問出口。

 

    「時機到了你會知道的。」

 

    Arev露出個在Kirk看來神神祕祕的微笑，像是刻意要讓他覺得事有蹊蹺。這不是第一次Kirk對Arev有這種感覺了。

 

    即使他對Arev一見如故，但他幾乎不瞭解長者，對方卻在言談中不經意地展現出一副對他瞭若指掌的樣子，對他會喜歡什麼很有把握，就連他最親近的家人都沒有此等自信。而他對自己這麼快就交付自己的信任予Arev感到驚訝，尤其是在他其實不怎麼相信對方自述的來歷。只要每當Arev提到跟羅慕蘭有關的事物時，他總感到一股違和感湧上心頭。

 

    以Arev對羅慕蘭的瞭解來說，Kirk明知他不應該有這種感覺的，但以過往的經驗來說，他的直覺到現在還沒有出過錯的時候。Arev藏著什麼秘密，他很肯定。

 

    天吶，Jim Kirk熱愛謎團和挑戰。

  
  


    ＊＊＊

  
  


Kirk翹了今天的戰術分析課，他想教授絕對能理解，畢竟他也算得上當事人之一吧，雖然那會他才剛出生十分鐘而已。但從那一刻起他就不停聽著 Kelvin號在Narada號事件中是如何扮演關鍵角色，當然還有很多對他那果決勇敢的老爸的追捧。

 

    而且，說真的這有繼續探討的必要嗎？即使當初Kelvin號成功抵禦了Nero的攻擊，二十年後他還是成功地毀滅了瓦肯星。明知對方的未來科技比起他們進步太多，但這二十年間星聯卻完全沒長進。第一次的成功只是僥倖（當然他的老爸對這點可能會不以為然）；第二次，Nero摧毀瓦肯星後轉向地球，星聯動用壓倒性的武力壓制才勉強擊敗了Narada號。

 

    指揮系的目的是培養未來的星艦艦長，但課程內容卻一點遠見都沒有，雖然星聯不認為自己是軍事組織，不過他們的作為就像歷史上所有軍隊一樣迂腐。興許是安逸太久了，自從和克林貢帝國毀滅性的第一次接觸以來，雙方的零星衝突不斷，但又不致演變為全面的戰爭，讓星聯總懷抱著僥倖心態，即使發生了Narada號事件，也認為只是單一個案。

 

    即使他想做點什麼，那也都得等到他畢業，但就連他那位居上尉的老爸也是心有餘而力不足。Kirk心煩意亂地胡思亂想，邊走邊下意識踢著路上的小石子。他的思緒又飄到了 Arev身上，他最近研讀了不少外星種族學的資料，以前他對這個科目不怎麼上心，因此他還去請教了語言學院的Uhura。

 

    起初她還以為這又是什麼Kirk騷擾她的新招術，不停質疑他的目的。一定有什麼因素讓他突然對這個有興趣，她想。

 

    Kirk為了取得她的信任只好透露了Arev的事。在強迫Krik答應一定會引薦Arev給她後，才和他分享了她自己私下做的有關瓦肯和羅慕蘭的研究，嚴謹得簡直像正式的論文。

 

他有些急迫想驗證的論點，所以先草草地掃過了一遍，看完後他越來越覺得Arev更像個瓦肯人而非羅慕蘭人。即使這兩者有著共同的祖先，但經過幾千年的演化，兩者之間的差別還是很懸殊的。

  
也許往後他可以在談話中試著對Arev套話，要是他的假設是真的，馬腳總是會有露出的一天。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

    由於現在還是上課時間，校園裡面行人稀稀落落。現在已是深秋時節，輕風拂過，樹梢紅葉一片片飄落，襯得冷清的的校園更顯蕭瑟。Kirk漫無目的地隨意走著，這個樹林位於學院裡偏僻的角落，罕有人至，他想要獨處的時候都會來這裡散步。

 

    雖然翹了課，Kirk卻又不想這麼早回宿舍；想到Arev嘛，他平常一週去找他兩三次，前天才剛去過。Krik不想太頻繁地去找他，那顯得有些奇怪。Bones最近懷疑他戀愛了，天吶，Arev老得可以當他爺爺了！Bones總是想像力過剩得令人哭笑不得。

 

    他是喜歡親近Arev沒錯，但完全不是情愛那方面的。每次接近Arev總會感到一陣暖意充盈著他的腦子，他不知道這種情況的成因，但這似乎對他來說沒造成什麼傷害或副作用，所以他從來沒向Bones提過。

 

    由於從小老爸老媽就長期都在星艦上服役，時常一兩年才回地球一次，所以他和哥哥Sam是爺爺奶奶帶大的，但他們已經過世多年，Arev讓他久違地感受到親情的溫暖。只是Kirk不確定Arev為什麼要對他這麼好，有時在對方以為自己沒注意的時候，總是用傷感的眼神看著他——

 

    太過沈浸於自己的思緒之中，直到受到撞擊的衝擊力而差點跌到地上，Kirk才意識到他撞到人了。對方眼明手快地抓住他，才讓他免於跌個狗吃屎的命運。

 

    「你還好吧，學員？」

 

    對方低沉的嗓音讓Krik胸口倏地竄過一陣震顫，他重心不穩地攀著對方的手臂，Kirk瞥見對方一身深灰色的制服，暗自叫苦，怎麼今天那麼幸運，翹課的時候偏偏撞到個教授。

 

    「我很抱歉——」Kirk站穩後一見到對方的樣貌，驚訝得瞬間忘了接下來想講的話，大張著嘴呆站原處。

 

_     一位瓦肯人教授？這怎麼可能？學院裡要是有這麼一位教授他怎麼可能會不知道？ _

 

    「是你，Kirk學員。」對方偏頭，頓了會。「據我所知，你現在應當在戰術分析的課堂上才是。」

 

    Kirk方才當機的大腦尚未重開機完成，仍然一副震驚的模樣。「您認識我……」他不確定地加上：「教授？」

 

    而對方露出一臉 _ 這個毫無邏輯的人類又在耍白痴 _ 的表情道：「不去留意到一位指揮系的學員卻出現在高等外星語言學的課堂上是十分困難的事。」

 

    「我是有去旁聽沒錯，但——」Shams教授是個人類。因為他自己也不清楚的原因，Kirk沒把後半句說出口。他很肯定面前這位是個瓦肯人，如果高等外星語言學的教授是位瓦肯人，他不可能錯認的。所以這到底是怎麼回事？

 

    瓦肯人挑眉，等著他把下文說完，但Kirk只是一臉百思不得其解的表情，他見Kirk似乎沒有要對話下去的打算，那麼也不需要繼續花費時間在這種小事上。他的視線再度將Kirk從頭到腳掃視一遍，確認他沒有大礙後便開口道：「Kirk學員，我建議你儘快回到你的課堂上。」

 

    Kirk反射性地點點頭。瓦肯人見狀，滿意地舉步離開。

 

    他腦袋裡還是一片混亂，但地上有個發光的物件引起Kirk的注意。他俯身將其撿起，那是中間鑲著一顆海藍色寶石的鏈墜，在昏黃的陽光下反射出柔和的光芒。

 

    在和瓦肯教授相撞前他一直盯著地上，如果此前它就一直在地上的話他應該早就發現了，所以它是對方於碰撞時所掉的可能性最大。

 

    「教授，你的東西——」Kirk一轉身卻再度愣住，在他視線所及範圍裡完全沒有半個人影。在附近沒有任何遮蔽物的情況下，縱使瓦肯人的腳程再怎麼快都不可能瞬間從此處消失。

  
    Kirk緊握著掌中的鏈墜。 _ 這整件事真是怪得不能再怪了 _ ，他心想。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，本文男主角上線了


	7. Chapter 7

 

    他的三錄儀放在宿舍裡，明知道這一節沒課的Bones八成也在，Kirk還是直接回宿舍去。他的好奇心一旦被激起，要是馬上沒得到滿足的話，其他事也都別想做了。他就是有點成癮體質，雖然他很多年沒碰過那些東西了（現在他一碰的話絕對會被Bones殺掉），所以因此會被他的室友兼褓姆唸到臭頭也無所謂。

 

    Kirk站在宿舍門口，停頓了下才輕手輕腳地打開門，但迎接他的不是一陣熟悉的罵罵咧咧而是一室寧靜。

 

    Kirk鬆了口氣。

 

    雖然他自認他的蹺課理由很正當，但他不想對Bones再提一遍那些陳年舊事。其實他一直以來都沒怎麼跟親愛的醫生提過，所有人聽到他的名字再稍微想想就都想起了他轟轟烈烈的出生過程，所以他根本沒有自己提起的必要。

 

    他看了房裡凌亂的那一半嘆了口氣。因為前一晚熬夜不小心睡過頭，早上匆忙地出門，衣物丟得床鋪和地上到處都是，連他本來記得放在書桌上的三錄儀都不知道跑哪去了。他看向Bones整齊得一絲不苟的那半，很有自覺地收拾起來，最後終於在床底下找到了三錄儀。（「到底它是怎麼跑到哪去的？」他眉頭深鎖地自言自語。）

 

    盯著螢幕上顯示的結果，Kirk不太確定該怎麼解讀，地質學並不是他熟悉的科目。這鏈墜上鑲嵌的礦物，其成分並不跟任何一種地球已知礦物完全相符，但主成份跟鋯石有78.9%的相似度；含1.03%的釷，使其放射性比普通鋯石強了23%，不過其輻射值只有0.27微西弗，並不足以對人體造成危害。

 

    Kirk舉起墜鍊在燈光下觀察，乍看之下是深藍色的寶石，中心卻帶著一點紅色，像是被海水包圍的一簇火焰。也許是因為其成分中佔有2.3%的鉻所導致的。

 

    Kirk看得入迷，絲毫沒注意到身後房門打開的聲音。

 

    「小鬼，這時間你不是在上課嗎！」

 

    暴躁醫生的怒吼聲鑽進耳裡，Kirk放下手中的東西，笑嘻嘻地轉過身。「嗨，Bones。」

 

    「你最好有個好理由。」McCoy雙手叉腰，居高臨下地瞪著Kirk。

 

    「今天的主題是Narada號事件，老媽。」

 

    「嗯，我了解了。」McCoy氣焰瞬間都收斂起來了。

 

    就這麼簡單放過他？Kirk對此十分訝異。

 

    也許是看出他的疑惑不解，McCoy補充道：「瓦肯那事真是悲劇不是嗎？其他領域情況如何我不清楚，但醫學方面來說，許多進行中、即將得到突破的研究都因為聯邦的科研基地隨著瓦肯毀滅而喪失所有資料。」

 

    Kirk無聲地點點頭。瓦肯毀滅後，地球不僅失去了最有力的盟友，也失去了瓦肯人掌握著的聯邦大部分各種知識和科技進展。即使已經過了五年，在各界多方努力復原之下，也才回到瓦肯出事前的48%。

 

    為了打破這有些沈重的沈默，Kirk清清喉嚨改變話題：「Bones，借我你的三錄儀。」

 

    「為什麼？你自己不是有。」他指著Kirk放在桌上的三錄儀。

 

    Kirk將墜鍊遞給McCoy看。「我想掃描它的成分，但我的三錄儀無法完整判讀，而你的不是比較精密嗎？」

 

    「是沒錯，但那是醫用的。」McCoy接過來，訝異於它沈甸甸的手感，他評估了一下。「以這它不逾5克拉來說，它的比重可能比地球上所有礦物都還來得高。」

 

    「你怎麼會懂這個？你不是應該要大喊『我是個醫生，不是個地質學家！』嗎」Kirk說完自己大笑，被McCoy白了一眼。

 

    「我爸是個地質學家，喬治亞有豐富礦產你知道的吧。」Kirk胡亂地點點頭，McCoy想他壓根就不知道而撇了撇嘴。「我從小就耳濡目染之下也懂得不少，我長大後選擇讀醫學院，他差點氣昏過去。」

 

    McCoy又仔細端詳了會。「我手邊沒有工具不好說，不過它不是出自地球是可以肯定的。你從哪得到它的？」

 

    「地上撿的。」Kirk聳聳肩。

 

    McCoy轉過身，雙眼圓睜地瞪著Kirk，不知道該從那一點開始爆發好。「⋯⋯你從地上撿了個來路不明的礦物，就不怕它有放射性什麼的？！」

 

    「嗯，它的確有，但還不超過背景值呢。」Kirk不太在意地擺擺手。「而且也不是來路不明，是從個教授身上掉下來的。」

 

    「那你幹嘛不當下還給他？」

 

    「我想啊，但是他消失了。」

 

    「消失了是什麼意思？不過既然對方是教授，你送去他辦公室給他也行。」

 

    Kirk沈默了會後緩緩開口：「⋯⋯你什麼時候看過學院裡有個瓦肯教授？」

 

    「瓦肯教授？你在做夢吧你。」

 

    「不，是真的活生生熱呼呼的瓦肯人。」Kirk回想起短暫被對方圈住的感受，顴骨微微發熱，幸好Bnoes壓根沒注意到。

 

    McCoy一臉像是被扼住的滑稽表情。「但是⋯⋯瓦肯人都⋯⋯」

 

    「是啊⋯⋯」

  
    兩人的視線先落在McCoy手中的墜鍊又看向對方，兩人面面相覷不知該做什麼反應好。

 

 


End file.
